Truth or Dare
by Osdrum Saxon
Summary: <html><head></head>Truth and Dare. Clara, master(John Simm), rani (go to profile and them click on Rani link to see what this Rani looks like) , doctor, Jack, Jenny and Danny are all up for a late night game of Truth or Dare. Lots of awkwardness. 3-4 chapter One shot, *-*</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So, I been thinking about this and decided to write it. In this 3-4 chapter One Shot we have, Clara, 11th doctor, Master, Rani(profile Picture), Jack, Jenny and Pink(Danny). Well this is Truth or dare and takes place on the Tardis, where there all living together. And Danny and Clara aren't together. Hope you like and review. I hope I never meet you in life,(What would my family say). :)**

Clara round over in her bed.

Trying hard to get some sleep. Before it had been easy to sleep,but before they(that meaning her and the doctor) didn't have five crazy people to look after. "Bloody Hell" Clara pushed the covers off herself and made her way to the source of the noise.

It wasn't all bad, She had to say that it was a lot more fun with The master and Rani around. She and Rani had become friends and Clara had shown The Rani that_ most_ humans are more important than her experiments, which was harder than you would think, because Danny and the Rani were always at each other's necks. Obviously the doctor was not happy about this new-found friendship, but it's not like he could try to stop the control freak from what she wanted.

Blondie aka The master was not a friend of Clara's and most of the time they were at each other's necks, but that didn't mean Clara didn't like someone who loved showing up the doctor and The master never said he didn't like someone who threatened to slap the doctor into next Wednesday.

Jack was a lady's man, who was after Rani.(Poor women).

Jenny was too much like her father

Doctor. He's just a bowtie wearing alien

And Danny was along for the ride.

"I'm going to kill them all" Clara mumbled to herself as she enter The Tardis' living room.

"What the hell are you guys doing" Clara looked around the room. All lights were off, but the room was lighted with candles. All of them were sitting on the floor in a circle with candles beside them.

"Were playing Truth or Dare, or we were about to anyway." Jack said raising his eye brows at Rani.

"Can I join" Clara said sitting between Jenny and Danny.

"It's not like any of us can stop the control freak from doing what she wants." The master smirked at Clara.

"To right blonde" Clara said wiping the smile of his face.

"Now that were all here I am going to read out the rules." Rani give the group a deadly look. "First, once you chose Truth or Dare, no going back. You have to stick with the one you picked. Two, if you leave or quit you have to one thing for everyone else. Which means if they ask you to be their slave, you have to be their slave. Three, no fighting boys and no killing."

"Killing?" The doctor looked at Rani questioningly.

"And no killing me, just because I'm the one who thought of this." She turned to the master with that same deadly look."And last, what happens in this room stays in this room. Do you all agree?"

"Cross my hearts" The master said as he and the doctor crossed their hearts.

"Yes" Danny said with Clara

"Live while your young" Jenny crossed her hearts.

". Also there will be three rounds. Once everyone has asked a question then the rounds is over, lets just hope we all make it let the games begin. I'm first." She smiled as she turned to the Doctor. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you had more than 50 companions?"

"Yes, Clara Truth or Dare?" Doctor asked as he gave Rani a cold look.

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell me how cool bowties are." The doctor's face grow a little smile.

"Bowties are the coolest thing in the world. I think everyone should wear them and only the coolest of people can pull off the bowtie look." Clara finished and turned to the master as she cracked her neck. "Master Truth or Dare."

"Truth"

"Who was the first person you kissed" The doctor looked at Clara weirdly. _"Well at lest things were going to be interesting"._

"I hate you Clara" The master turned to the doctor with a shameful look. "Romama"

"No" Doctor couldn't believe it as a The master gave him a small nod "No... really. You and her, but she's so kind and your so... No, you must be joking". Rani however burst into laughter.

"Harkness Truth or Dare,"

"Truth"

"Why are you obsessed with Rani?" Rani stopped laughing and went all cold at the question.

"Because, I think she's badass sexy, intelligent and over all your very good looking." he finished looking around to see who he could pick next.

"Do I really come across that way?" Rani whispered to Clara.

"Yeah" Clara said as Rani smiled at the doctor and raise her head high.

"Jenny," Jenny turned to Jack. She had not really paying much attention to the game. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"How many guys have you slept with?" The doctor's face went three different colours of pink and two shades of purple.

Jenny open her mouth to speck and them stopped as the doctor whispered something in her ear."Seven...twelve. Danny, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." The soldier said, almost knowing what she was going to ask him.

"I dare you to punch Jack in the face until he bleeds." The doctor glared at Jack as he fixed his bowtie. "Hey, he can't tell her to say that. Isn't it against the rul..." Bang. That's all it took for blood.

"Good thing you heal fast, Harkness." The master laughed at how much blood coming down on Jack's face.

"Doctor, Truth or Dare,"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to... kiss Rani on the lips". At this Master and Clara both burst into laughter at Rani's face. "I thought you two were my friends" She said ashamed. Doctor was holding his face in his hands. Rani turned to Danny slowly and bit down on her lip. _"You'll pay soldier boy. I going to kill.." _Rani was back to reality when Danny spoke up. "Too scared Doctor?"

The doctor fixed his bowtie and cracked his neck. He turn to Rani with a look of anger and shame before putting one hand on her face and kissing her softly.

At first The master tried to hide his laughter, but it soon slipped away as the kiss continued. "I never knew those two had a past or possibly a future." Jenny whisper to Danny.

The doctor pulled back with a smirk on his face, which dropped when he realized that everyone was looking at him. "I really do come across that way." Rani said to Clara as she giggled quietly.

"Okay guys that's round One, you get a five mins to do what you want before round two starts." At those words, The doctor and Jenny both out the room to cool down.

"I love this game." The master said to Rani with his smile right across his face. _"Not for long"._

**There it is, chapter one. Hope your like and PLEASE review. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank to everyone who liked this and likes this. Sorry I think its been a month. I have to say this isn't my best work of art,(it isn't my worst) have a great read and enjoy. Also...The master is a women... not in my story. I hope you like and I have one more chapter after this. *-* Oh, Solomonsisco I had to do this story first.

...

After the doctor and Jenny had reappeared in Truth or Dare room they all took their seats.

There was compete silence. Everyone was giving everyone the death look. Rani was burning her eyes in the master's face. Danny was thinking of the best ways to destroy the Rani's reputation. Jack was looking back and forth from Jenny to Rani...no one wanted to know what he was thinking... NO ONE. Jenny was looking at her father, who seemed to be staring at Rani...she had to know what he was thinking. Clara, was rubbing her hands together. And doctor...well he was still a bowtie wearing alien.

"If we are all ready." The doctor's voice was tinted with worry. If they all made it out of the room alive, it would be a miracle.

All heads nodded.

"Okay.." the doctor said. (this is a little awkward) he thought. "Danny you can start."

"Jenny... Truth or Dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to flash Jack"

...before the doctor's face had gone pink and blue... now it looked like he was regenerating and throwing up at the same time. Which was not a pretty sight.

The master turned to the Rani. "Why is he doing this the doctor. I'm not saying he should stop, because seeing the doctor like this is hilarious, but seriously its like Danny has a death wish.

"Apparently..." At this moment Rani and The master looked like they were gossiping old women. "..Danny had a thing for Clara, but she turned him down so she could keep traveling with the doctor. Basically the rumour is, the doctor had a thing for Clara and if she "picked" Danny she couldn't travel with him any more." Rani leaned back. "That's why Danny hates the doctor, and we both know the best way to hurt someone." She said turning to Jenny as she waking over to Jack and flashed him.

"Jack, Truth or Dare."

"Truth" Jack said.

"Have you ever in your messed up head been attracted to the master?"

... Jack didn't move.

He made a slow turned to the master, who looked like he would kill himself if Jack said yes.

"...yes.."

Everyone burst into fits of giggles. Doctor was rolling on the floor like his life depended on it. All the girl were biting their lips so hard to themselves from making weird laughing noises. And Danny had just texted Martha Smith 'lol Jack likes the master' which she replied, 'send me a snapshot of the master's face'. And so he did.

"Rani, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

Jack smiled an evil smile. "Do you and the doctor have a thing going on or are you going to have a thing going on."

"Well...we were a thing a long time ago, but we aren't now." She said calmly. A little smile appeared on the master's face as he held his hand out to Clara, who passed him a fiver.

"Clara Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Kiss one guy in the group. Doesn't have to be on lips."

Clara looked around and face the doctor. "No, not him. I don't want Rani after me". She she thought to herself as she then turned to Danny. "No, he will think I like him and he'll start going after me again. What about Jack, that wouldn't be bad, almost everyone had kissed Jack, but then again there is that bet I made with Jenny. First one of us to kiss Jack had to go on a date with him...would that be bad...yes." Clara turned to looked at all three boys... wait stop...oh dear. There's four. "Kissing the master. Down side: he wold probably kill me. Up side; he will act like it never happen and I don't have to kiss him full on."

Clara moved over to the master and kissed...never thought that would happen.

Clara moved back and turned to everyone.

Ten minuets later people were still recovering from shock.

Another ten minuets later and the master started breathing again.

"Doctor Truth or Dare."

"Truth" He wasn't going to make the same mistake as last time. But then again this is the doctor.

"Do you still like Rani?"

"No...maybe..sometimes... well...yes."

They all turned to the master. "Sorry guys, I'm not going to make a joke or funny remark about them." They all stayed silent. "Still recovering."

"And master, Truth or Dare."

"Truth"

"When is your birthday."

The master rolled his eyes. Of course. Telling him your birthday is a big mistake. He goes all crazy and wants to make you...Happy. He goes on and on about how great it is to be a year older. He goes nuts about birthdays. NUTS. He goes around the whole day like a three-year old boy, who has just eat 2k of sugar. Never tell the doctor your birthday.

"December the 18th."

"Yes!, Well that's round two everyone meet back here in 10 minuets." The doctor run out of the room.

"If I make it to the end alive, I will truly be immortal." The master said hiding his face in his hands.

"If any of us come back for round three..." The master run of the room before she finished. "I hate this game." He said as he screamed into pillow

...

I would like to thank LOTRPJOHP13133 , Ms. Stella Black, QueenoftheBlackOrder,sherlockedbyben and two unknown guest for their reviews.

Also please review... PLEASE.


End file.
